Simples teens
by WinryShooshi-chan
Summary: Una serie de one shorts qe no tienen nda qe ver el uno con el otro... Aclaracion: solo una cosa no son tds ls crossover one shorts de Death Note y Fullmetal Alchemist slo puse x qe no tenia otra opcion algunos no son ni crossovers


Y aca estoii yo otra vez xD, aca yo cn mis idas y vueltas -mas idas qe vueltas-... u.u Inspiracion recuperandoce de una seria depresion xD ii mi compu llena de virus... volvi a aparecer ii sta vez no me voii por un buen rato... o... bueno eso espero... si el fucking internet no muere -de nuevo ¬¬-, ii si lamentablemente estube unos cuants meses muerta ii siendo un fantasma buhuhuhuh _-_ pro revivi :O jejej ii "stoii aqi otra vez" mas friki qe nnk cn casi angeles jejej asi qe les advierto voii a estar esto "casi angeles", cmo "casi angeles" osea tdo cnduce a casi angeles xD... Cambiand de tema psteo un one shot crossover AU Real people -Tdo junto jeje- acntinacion les explico (en realidd wikipedia les explica xD)

Real People/Real Person (RP)

Una variante de la fanfiction son los relatos sobre personas reales. Suelen ser personajes públicos como actores, cantantes, políticos u otros rostros famosos, sobre los que se escriben historias ficticias pero inspiradas en su vida personal (real o imaginada).

Este tipo de fanfiction está sujeta a controversia. Muchos autores de fanfiction estiman que es inmoral escribir acerca de personas reales. Dado además el frecuente carácter erótico de los relatos, se deben estimar también los daños a la imagen pública de la persona. Los defensores del _Real People/Real Person_, por el contrario, reclaman el derecho a ejercer su libertad creativa sin fronteras legales o morales.

Dentro de esta categoría existe el RPS o Real People Slash/Real Person Slash, relatos slash o que incluyen relaciones homosexuales sobre personas reales. Aquí, el tema de la controversia se acentúa aún más debido a que muchas veces la persona sobre la cual se escribe, es heterosexual.

Universo alterno o alternativo (AU)

También llamados "alternative universe", o simplemente A.U. (U.A. por sus siglas en español), son un tipo de fanfics que utilizan a los personajes de una serie, pero colocados en una historia o contexto diferente. Suelen mantener el carácter y la descripción original de los personajes, pero la historia cambia total o parcialmente. En este caso también se denominan _über_. Por ejemplo, Xena, protagonista de la serie de televisión _Xena: la princesa guerrera__,_ encarnada en una ejecutiva agresiva de San Francisco en el mundo actual.

Otra variante del A.U. son los _what if_ o "qué pasaría si...". Son relatos que tratan de responder a una premisa de este tipo. Por ejemplo, ¿qué pasaría si los padres de Harry Potter hubiesen sobrevivido? La premisa puede ser moderada (no implica un cambio total del universo ficticio) o radical.

Crossover supongo qe ya sabran ii si no es la convinacion de dos series por ej: Edward, Winry y Alphonse llegan –no se cmo- a Hardwars –o cmo se escriba- ii se encuentra con Harry, Hermione y Ron… ii dsps se hacen un fanfic de eso…

Asi que el fanfic es un crossover de Death Note ii Fullmetal Alchemist, solamente aparecen (Winry y Misa) en un universo alternativo donde no existen la alquimia y las libretas que matan gente –ósea un embole total xD- ii boehh  
va el One Short

Amor

Y acá estaba yo, con una de mis mejores amigas en el chat "Misa" se llamaba…

La misma historia siempre..Un nudo de pensamientos, tengo en la cabeza & decime.. Como lo olvido? Juro qe me destroza esta situación, me siento mal... me siento Vacía, me falta algo..  
El, sus besos, su mirada, & sus palabras.. Mejor antes qe después qe pase el tren, no? , pero. El miedo me asecha, & el orgullo también, Juro qe no lo puedo mirar a la cara, porque me muero si lo hago - me llego el reciente mensaje, de nuevo hablando de "el". De nuevo deprimiéndose

Nunca sentí lo qe es amor, para mí.. es algo tonto, Es algo nulo, Es un sentimiento estúpido.. Quizás olvidar sería lo mejor!...- conteste yo

Olvidar? Es la forma? No.. Eso es para cobardes.. No afrontar la situación , Esconderse & olvidar.. Pero.. No se qe hacer... no quiero sufrir mas.. Ayúdame..- contesto "irónicamente" diría si estuviera con ella hablando

No se... no tengo idea nunca ame y vos me estas pidiendo qe te ayude a olvidar amar pero... nunca ame a nadie... ¿como querés que te ayude?- insistí un poco cansada

Qe hago ? ponete en mi lugar.. Qué harías?- De nuevo me preguntaba. ¿Es que acaso no entendía!

Pero.. No entendes qe no puedo! Nunca sentí amor! no puedo ponerme en tus zapatos Ósea no, no me quedan!...Para mí el amor...es un sentimiento tarado, para mi ahora lo único qe Tenés que hacer es olvidarlo y para Mi eso es fácil porque yo nunca ame...- Si estuviera al lado estoy segura que ella se enfadaría, ya que casi le estaría gritando

Yo lo , no se olvida de un día para otro, AMAR, si AMAS de verdad es un poco difícil… Decime como hago?- Volvió a insistir. Okey, si mi amiga es muy, pero muy terca… (Lo siento si es que lo estás leyendo)

Quizás para vos olvidar no sea fácil, desde mi punto de vista es fácil nunca ame! pero para vos y para las otras persona no es fácil porque si sintieron amor alguna vez! sin embargo se quejan, se quejan ...  
El amor debe ser doloroso lo se... es horrible ya se eso... pero más doloroso es no sentir amor! es no sentir ese sentimiento qe todos sienten hacia "ese" alguien, sin embargo se qejan y dicen qe es una mierda!. Si es verdad el amor es una mierda! y duele! sin embargo yo ruego por sentir amor! por encontrar a ese alguien! me veras como masoquista! pero todos esos bajones son hermosos… para mi, por que por lo menos sabes que esos bajones son por "ese alguien" y ese alguien te ama! Pero… No todos ustedes se quejan no? diciendo que no les gustaría sentir amor y qe les encantaría sentirse como yo, es horrible! es horrible esto! no sentir amor es cómo no sentir nada es sentir que algo te falta...- Le conteste estallando

Ya sé, ya sé, pero también es difícil afrontarlo, El amor es un juego para dos, es un juego en el que consiste en sobrevivir...en no caer… Pero para eso, lo tienen qe sentir los dos… a veces, me encantaría no sentir eso..

"a veces" pero por lo menos sabes que alguien, ALGUIEN! en el mundo te ama..no sentirte sola como una perra... Tratando de buscar alguien qe le de cariño...

Sí, pero también es horrible sufrir por ese alguien.. & también es hermoso mirarlo, & besarlo… Sentís que se te para el mundo, & que lo único que querés en ese momento es congelar el tiempo para seguir en ese momento..

Vos por lo menos tenés la certeza de qe alguien te mira y te ve hermosa... pero Sin embargo yo me tengo qe poner mucho maquillaje una mini qe se me vea todo, unas medias altas y vestirme como una perra.. Para qe? para qe me miren! para qe me digan querés un beso y me traten como eso no ? una perra... Para qe me vean mujer tengo qe ser así... vos sin embargo tenés luz propia, vos brillas…

Si, es verdad... Yo te conozco, & sabia que te sentís así... Pero qué más da? todavía no llego tu chico... Alguien que vos veas perfecto & que sea para vos… No hay que desesperar… Cuando menos te lo esperes va a llegar. Pero por lo menos… vos… Tenés la esperanza de encontrarlo...-me contesto tratándome -a mi parecer- como una nena al que le enseñaban algo, y eso me enfureció. Pero me calme en parte tenia razón y en parte yo era una histerica, cosa que odio.

No hay esperanzas en mi! me siento vacía.. Pero "que mas da" no? hay que resistir! Vos sabes qe el te ama, y vos lo amas… Sin embargo perdón por ser tan ruda pero… Ustedes son 2 nenitos histéricos que no saben cómo decir Te amo! Y se quieren olvidar de eso! Del Amor!... Quizás sea porque nunca me enamore de verdad pero para mí son así ustedes… No se no tengo idea lo que es el Amor!... Que es enamorarse? Que es el amor? -Pregunte

Como ya te dije: El amor empieza cuando uno ve en otro, la perfección. Y ahí ya esta te enamoraste, flasheaste y te imaginaste un mundo junto a él!, un día supone, empezas a hacerte amiga de ese chico unos meses después es uno de tus mejores amigos pero… lo seguís queriendo, te dice que sos linda, la re onda con vos ese pibe y vos como tonta te ilusionas y te seguís haciendo la cabeza.  
Un día lo descubrís el Te quiere te pones re feliz se lo confesas y 3 meses después se ponen de novios, ilusión, amor, bla, bla… 2 días después le cortas porque te hiciste la cabeza haciendo caso a 2 pendejas inmaduras que no saben qué hacer… Y así básicamente es el amor- me contesto

No crees que estas mesclando el amor, con **tu** historia de amor?- Le respondí es que era verdad ella siempre mesclaba las cosas. (No quiero "tirarte tierra" pero es la verdad, ya me gritaras luego por el chat. Espero que no termines odiándome por esto.)

Si mal no?, es que para mí es así el amor .  
Yo tengo atravesado en la garganta todo lo que siento por él.. Yo lo amo, & lo elijaría siempre…pero no puedo mirar a alguien mas que no sea a él. Con todos los chicos con los que salí después de cortar con él. Siempre, los tuve como 2 opción... Me apena decirlo... Pero , es la verdad, lo que yo siento es de uno solo.. ÈL, ÈL & ÈL.

Puede ser… pero tampoco es tan así!, vos te imaginaste ese mundo con vos y el… Vos savias que era un chabón de poco vuelo, que el era un "Casanova"… y te lo buscaste e igual! No será que estás viendo al amor de, tu único punto de vista?... Ese es tu problema vos te imaginaste un mar de rosas y no te diste cuenta que esas rosas tienen espinas y lastiman…  
Yo se que te duele mucho y Mucho el amor, pero disfrútalo Misa, porque es lo único que le da sentido a tu vida es ese "brote en el desierto", es saber que alguien te espera que alguien te quiere. ¿Pero yo?, como ya dije no tengo idea lo que es el amor. Es cierto quizás alguien me ame, y eso se sentiría bien. Pero no es eso lo que necesito, lo que necesito es "Alguien a quien amar". Porque después de todo el amor no es que te amen, si no es el sentimiento de amar a alguien.-comente finalmente con una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque mi compañera de chat no la viera- Bueno Misa, lo siento. Tengo que dejarte, se me hizo tarde nos vemos beso!

Okey Winry… Y gracias por la ayuda, sabes eres muy buena consejera!- me animo y luego de unos minutos, ates de que cerrara la cesión de mail, me volvió a decir- Y sabes Winry… aunque no lo sepas, si amas a alguien. Creo que dentro de poco te darás cuenta. Besos "mejor amiga", gracias por todo! –Y antes de que pudiera preguntarle quien seria "ese", la muy "misteriosa" cerró su cesión. A lo que yo solamente di un suspiro cansado y cerré mi sección.

Fin!

Bueno espero qe les halla gustad ii qe dejen reviews se aceptan criticas constructivas… ah ii cso voii a seguir haciendo estos tipos de one short asiqe nos leemos ^^


End file.
